Have What I Want
by psawyer1
Summary: Elena won't let Damon let her go so easily. Just a little continuation that I came up with after tonight's episode. 4x08. Enjoy!


A/N: This is dedicated to **iwantyoudamon**, thank you for your encouraging words :). I hope you all enjoy this!

**Elena's POV**

"Hey" I said not turning around, I could feel him in the room with me.

"Hey back" Damon replied, leaning against the doorway.

"How was your night?" I asked, finally turning around to see the man I grew to love.

"Awful. Yours?"

"Same" I sighed. Today had started off great, amazing even and then it just took a turn for the worst..

"Elena..um..we need to talk" he says hesitantly while walking towards me slowly. I know what he's about to tell me.

"I know that I'm sired to you Damon." I say taking a step forward. The look of surprise on his face allows me to continue. "Caroline told me...that's what you and Stefan where doing, isn't it? Is there a way to break it?"

"Not exactly. Which is why we need to talk" he says firmly.

"Tyler told me that the bond doesn't affect the way I feel, just the way I act. My feelings for you haven't changed Damon, nothing's changed."

"Everything has changed Elena" he says. He is now so close I can touch him.

"Ok, fine yeah, I mean _I've_ changed. But so have you Damon. And I'm happy." I say, trying my best to get through to him. "Just like you were yesterday morning, before we knew about any of this"

"Do you know what would make me happy? To know that this entire time that I've been completely in love with you, that what you actually felt for me, was **_real_**." The look on his face breaks my heart.

"It is real. I know that it is, Damon I know what you're about to do, please, don't do this to me!" I say, pleading with him to believe me. I know in my heart that what I feel for him is real, I just need to make him see it.

"I don't want to do this Elena! I'm not the good guy remember? I'm the selfish one. I take what I want, I do what I want. I lie to my brother, I fall in love with his girl, I don't do the right thing!" He pauses to take a deep breath, I can see the tears welling up in his eyes. He looks at me like he'll never see me again and I'm so close to breaking down. "But I have to do right by _you_"

I can't take it anymore, I have to make him see! I take his hand and put it to my heart. "Does this feel wrong?" I look him in the eye. He is trying so hard to be strong. I slowly reach to caress his cheek. He closes his eyes slightly, almost like his committing my touch to his memory. "Does this feel wrong?"

He says nothing but his eyes say everything. He's hurting about this just as much as I am. I want so badly to go back to yesterday morning before any of this happened.

**_Damon's POV_**

I can't think of a word to say to Elena. I just want to pull her into my arms and never let her go. She's staring me, her eyes practically pleading with me not to do what I came back to do. I don't want to be with her like this, I want us to be real. Damn it! Why can't I have the one person I truly love? Why does something always stand in the way?!

"Elena..." I start but before I can even finish, her lips are on mine with her arms around my neck. Before I can respond to her kiss, she breaks it but doesn't step back. In fact, her hands cup my face and I'm looking straight into her eyes. All I can see in them is determination and love.

Interrupting my thought process, she speaks. "I want you to listen to me and listen good. I love you Damon and it isn't because of some stupid fucking sire bond ok? I loved you before I turned, you knew that. Everyone knew, even me, I was just too scared to admit it then, but I'm not now. I have changed but I've changed for the better. I'm not that scared girl anymore. I can actually tell you what I'm feeling and not feel any guilt or anything I felt back then. I love you with all my heart Damon. I may be sired to you but that doesn't nor will it ever change the fact that my feeling for you are real."

I don't know what to say to her, the look in her eyes has me in a trance.

"Damon please say something." She says, her hands tightening slightly around my neck.

I say the only words that I can think of right now: "I love you so much" She smiles at me like she's a kid on Christmas.

"I love you too Damon" she says before kissing me deeply. This time I kiss her back with as much passion as I can muster. When we pull away, we are both equally breathless.

Elena looks at me and I revel in the unconditional love shining in her eyes. "We will get through this Damon, this sire bond does not define us."

I can do nothing but nod and pull her as close to me as possible. I can only hope that she is right. That, finally, I get to have what I want, the love of my life with me forever.

A/N: So I know it may not be the best, but I just **had** to write something after tonight's episode. Let me know what you think!


End file.
